The Only Moment We Were Alone
by ShizukuChan
Summary: Danny and Lindsay meet in the breakroom. DL, obviously. Oneshot


**Spoilers: Season 3 (in general)  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I wish I did... **

A/N: The title is actually a song by Explosions In The Sky, a great band from Texas, and it's a great song!  
This piece is rather short, just a kissing scene, some passages still took me like forever though... Yeah, that's pretty much all I have to say, hope you like it :)

* * *

Danny was in the breakroom of the lab. It was past midnight, he had worked all day and finally solved his case. It had been, once again, a case he had had to work out without Lindsay. It had been another day he hadn't seen her, another day he missed her. Why did they never get to work on the same case again? It was dark outside of the breakroom, all the lights were out, everyone else had probably gone home already.

Danny was sipping on his coffe cup, lost in thoughts about his lovely co-worker, when she stepped into the breakroom. Lindsay looked almost as beautiful as always, only a little tired. The tiredness was also what kept her from greeting Danny, a short look and a nod was all he got from her. He replied the nod and silently watched her pouring some cold coffee into her cup. Even the most trivial things looked important the way she handled them. Concentrating on the coffe pot, making sure the distance between the pot and the cup wasn't too big, she slowly let the dark liquid flow into the cup. As soon as she realized it was cold though, she emptied the cup again and put it into the dishwasher. No coffee for her then. A glass of cold water might do. She walked over to the water cooler, right next to where Danny was standing and still watching every single move she made.

It was the first time for weeks they were alone in a room, together. The first time, since Danny had honestly told her about his feelings for her. The first time, since she had told him she didn't want to be in a relationship with him.

To be near her, that's all he wanted.

As she approached him their eyes met, something in Lindsay clicked and she suddenly felt a warm shiver running through her body. The water cooler was immediately forgotten, she slightly changed her course and walked straight up to Danny. There was a light in her eyes Danny had never seen before on Lindsay, but he knew it from his past girlfriends – it was lust, mixed with longing and a pure loss of control. He almost couldn't believe this was the same Lindsay who had been ignoring him for weeks until only seconds ago.

As soon as she was near enough to touch him, she reached out and wrapped her arms around his neck, forcing his head to come down to hers. She pressed her lips against his, he didn't mind at all. Surprised and happy at the same time about her sudden change of heart, he carefully opened his mouth and run his tongue along her lips while his hands made their way down to her waist, pulling her closer to him. He didn't want to go too fast though, he didn't want to scare her away. Her lips tasted like honey melon, sweeter than anything his tongue had ever come to taste.

There was a scent of cinnamon around Danny, she already knew she'd always remember this most delightful aroma of his. She wanted to go deeper, she opened her lips now and let him in. Their tongues met, and they felt an explosion of emotions which created a whole new feeling to the both of them, a feeling so intense, fulfilling and beautiful neither of them would ever have thought to exist.

Lindsay was overwhelmed by the sudden stream of different feelings running through her body, feelings she had locked up deep in her mind years ago, feelings she thought she'd never have to deal with again. Tears were running down her cheeks, tears of joy, tears of relief, tears of fear. She pulled back from the kiss and looked up at him, deep into his eyes, her hands resting on his chest.

Her eyes were now glistening from the tears, her whole face was shining from the light of the room which was reflected from her wet cheeks. To Danny, she looked like an angel, a creature from heaven who had just opened up to him. He found honest emotions, vulnerability as well as insecurity in her look.

Her clear eyes were trying to find hold in Danny's, find more than only sexual attraction. He brushed her cheek with his hand, wiping the tears off, smiled at her and nodded. He understood. Lightly kissing her, he whispered, "I'll never hurt you."


End file.
